Festival of Fools
by WickedLezGelphie
Summary: Alean is a 16 year old girl who loves the Festival of Fools, she and her family used to go every year, but this year she goes alone and meets Esmeralda. Now that Esmeralda and Alean have met they need to watch each other as Claude Frollo searches for them
1. Alean and Stanley

"Mama, mama! Their here! The gypsies are here!" I called out to my mother as I ran throughout the house, quickly grabbing my small coin bag for the festival, I tied it around my waist as I walked into the kitchen.

"I heard Alean, but I can't make it this year, I need to watch your siblings and clean the inn" my mother called from the kitchen, I sighed. Ever since Da got the inn built, up and running, him and mama and my older siblings have been busy with the inn.

"Can I go then? You know how much I love the festival!" I asked as I sat down at the kitchen table closest to mother.

"Yes you can still go, just be careful, the men out there can be different when their drunk" my mother warned me, peering through her spectacles, down her nose, straight at me.

"I know mother, have you forgotten I am sixteen years old now? I can take care of myself" I inferred, looking my mother straight in the eyes, a battle between my chocolaty brown eyes and her hazel gray eyes.

"Thank you, I am no longer a child, but a young woman" I said proudly, a smile on my face from ear to ear.

"A young woman with the smarts and wits of a lady past her age" my mother teased, watching me walk out our small French cottage.

I walked to the small barn my father had built, partly for me, mostly for the inn's travelers. My horse was an Arabian black stallion that listened to no one but me when given a command.

"Hey Stanley, how are you old friend?" I asked my horse as I walked up to his stall with a handful of sugar cubes, Stanley answered me with a hough of a breath followed by a flash of his teeth when I held the sugar cubes out to him. I got a carrot from Stanley's cubby basket that Da had made for him; the carrot was to balance out the sugar cubes.

"How about some fun today? Go into town for the festival, see about the new horses, watch some of the gypsies and walk around the market" I walked into Stanley's stall and petted at his neck gently, trailing my hands along his strong flanks and stomach then stopping at the basin of his back where I sat.

"Hold still for a moment Stanley, when you feel your mane being pulled twice, nudge the stall door open, got it?" I asked Stanley as I climbed on the fencing of his stall and slid one leg over his side, I sat down gently so both my bare feet touched Stanley's sides and I was centered on his back. My fingers touched Stanley's mane gently, not a pull but a gentle touch, letting my existence know that I was ready and anxious for the festival. I twirled my fingers into Stanley's mane gently and held his mane in my hands like reins. Stanley was waiting, I could feel it in his hoofs, in his breath, in his stance, he was ready for my signal to him, Stanley looked back at me as if I was uncertain or scared about the idea but when I nodded Stanley seemed to get my thoughts and I felt his front hoof take a step forward. I smiled before pulling Stanley's mane twice and letting out a whoop of excitement as Stanley nudged the door open and raced out the barn to the road leading into town. Stanley had been galloping for a few minutes before he slowed down to our secret spot where I hid my bag that hid my shoes and reins for Stanley along with a saddle blanket to make it seem my family was richer than what people thought we were.

"Good boy Stanley" I said, patting Stanley's neck as I slid down from his back to the ground, running to the bush where the items were well hidden. I took out the saddle blanket, shoes and reins before running back to Stanley, quickly but efficiently hiding the bag again.

"Here's your saddle blanket and reins Stanley" I said as I placed the saddle blanket over my riding spot on Stanley's back, Stanley knew the routine of going into town like this. I held the bit in my hand, Stanley took it in his mouth, I moved it back to help him. I leaned against Stanley to put on my shoes.

"Their good for leaving no tracks but they don't help when your trying to run" I told Stanley as I slid on my purple silk slippers. I hated wearing shoes but I took them off once I was in the crowd and no one could see if I was wearing shoes or not.

"Alright, let's continue on into town" I threw my arms over Stanley's back and pulled myself up, Stanley partly helping me with his muzzle on my thigh nudging me up onto the saddle blanket.

"If you weren't an Arabian horse, I wouldn't have this problem, well actually I still would even if you weren't Arabian" I noted to Stanley, my shortness in height not matching up to the height of his natural born genes.

I sat on the saddle blanket, picked up the reins, and with a light tap, Stanley was back into a trot, leading the way into town.


	2. Meeting Esmeralda

"Stanley, slow down, we're getting close," I said softly, pulling back on Stanley's reins lightly. Stanley slowed down from a trot to a walk with a whiney of disappointment.

"Sorry but in town I have to walk you, not you carry me," I said, clicking my tongue for Stanley to stop. I slid off Stanley's back, wrapping the reins in a knot at the base of his shoulders; I took hold of the bridle near Stanley's mouth and started walking, close to Stanley as we started to swim in the crowds of the city. The city was loud and noisy with the excitement of the Festival of Fools starting just in a few hours; I pulled Stanley aside to tighten the knot on my coin bag so no one would try ripping it from me. People who were poor and lived on the streets in Notre Dame would sometimes do the unthinkable to get what they needed, that's why I am smart enough to keep what I have with me.

"Maybe staying on your back would have been a better idea, I can hardly see!" I exclaimed, Stanley nudging my calf to coax me on.

"Alright, alright, you win, just help me up" I said playfully, stopping off to an empty part of the street where I could get back on Stanley. I threw my arms over Stanley's back and jumped, Stanley's nose nudging at my foot to help me get on. I slid my leg over and laid on Stanley's back for a few moments, breathing the air that had escaped my lungs while trying to get back on Stanley.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why I had to choose a mighty horse such as you…oh that's right, because you were the most spirited colt I had ever seen" I laughed, unknotting the reins and clicking my tongue for Stanley to start walking. I saw a few other people riding their horses around town as I got to the square where the festival was held. Music was playing somewhere off to one of the side streets that I had to go see, Stanley followed my ears to where the music was playing and we saw five gypsies, a man and four women. There was a goat too! The girls were excellent dancers, so was the goat, the man played flute well but there was something about the fourth gypsy woman that was comforting for some reason. It was her eyes, or the way she played tambourine, or maybe just the air around her that instantly made me feel calm. I untied my coin bag and took out a few coins then, with one hand, tied the bag close and walked Stanley closer to the one gypsy, making it look like I was just shifting my horse. As the music began to stop and the girls were taking a break, I tapped on the gypsy woman's shoulder gently.

"Ma'am?" I asked, shifting my other leg so I sat on Stanley sideways so I could face her.

"Yes?" she answered, turning to look up at me.

I smiled before holding out my hand, "my name is Alean, I wanted to complement you on how you play very well, what is your name?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Esmeralda, it is nice to meet you Alean and thank you for your complement" Esmeralda said, smiling and shaking my hand gently. I smiled back then went to pull my hand away but Esmeralda held it gently, flipping my hand over so my palm faced up, her warm, slightly longer hand outlining my slightly smaller, little less tanner hand.

"You have a kind heart, your very creative, free spirited and you have a long, happy life ahead of you" Esmeralda said, following the lines along my palm, tickling my hand a little.

I smiled shyly before pulling my hand away this time, looking into Esmeralda's turquoise green eyes, "thank you, oh! Here, I was going to give this to you" I said, remembering the few coins in my right hand.

"What is it?" Esmeralda asked, looking at my hands, trying to figure out what it was I held it my hands.

"Give me your hand silly" I said, laughing. Esmeralda held out her hand to me gently and I slid my hand into hers, dropping the coins into her palm before moving my hand away from hers. Esmeralda smiled softly before looking up into my eyes and nodding softly.

"God bless you, my palm reading was true, you do have a kind heart to gypsies" Esmeralda said kindly. I felt something was about to go wrong when a little boy whistled above our heads and the other gypsies were gone in a flash.

"Hop on, grab your goat and lets go" I said, looking down at Esmeralda, she nodded, scooping Djali up before handing him to me and jumping onto Stanley behind me. I slid my leg back over to Stanley's other side and clicked Stanley into a quick walk, just in time to get away from a pair of officers that were coming to stop Esmeralda.

"How did you see that coming?" Esmeralda asked, she had grabbed Djali back before Stanley took off from the officers and was petting him to keep him calm.

"I don't know, I just felt like something bad was going to happen so I had you hop on" I turned my head slightly so I could look at Esmeralda from the corner of my eye, "why?" I asked.

"Curious, does this happen to you more often then once?" Esmeralda asked, looking up at me.

"Yes, but usually I get an image in my head first" I said, stopping Stanley as we got back to the center of town.

"Hm, interesting" Esmeralda said thoughtfully, having me hold Djali as she slid off of Stanley back onto the ground, she petted Stanley's flank for a moment then took Djali back into her arms and set him on he ground beside her.

"Well, I'll see you at the show then" Esmeralda said before saying goodbye and turning in the direction of the tents for the performers in the festival, I waved at her before I turned Stanley in the direction of the market where the food was.


	3. A surprised escape

After I left Esmeralda to the group of tents for the gypsies, I dismounted Stanley and walked in front of him while we were in the market, keeping our eyes open for anything we saw that interested us. There were so many things to look at; there was exotic fruits and foods, jewelry, clothing, furniture, paintings, almost anything that the human eye could see and catch interest in. I stopped by the food tents and look around, my hand on my coin bag, thinking.

"What do you say Stanley, want a Fuji apple or two?" I asked Stanley, though his head was basically resting on my shoulder. Stanley whinnied in my ear then lifted his head and nodded.

I smiled then walked through the food court with Stanley at my back, his head right behind my shoulder as we walked. A few times Stanley saw his favorite apples and tugged at the reins but I kept going, looking for a tent that had Stanley's apples and a food that I would think good for me. Finally we came across a tent that sold apples and bakery breads so I stopped and tied Stanley's reins to a hook besides the tent.

"Can I have two Fuji apples and a croissant for me, please?" I asked, untying my coin bag, ready to pay Stanley's meal and mine.

"15 coins please" the man asked, looking down at me as he took two apples and a freshly made croissant, wrapping them in a handkerchief like material.

I dropped the fifteen coins into the man's palm and took the handkerchief as if it was a trade for something edible. I took out a Fuji apple and held it out to Stanley as I removed his reins from the hook and held it out to him. Stanley took the apple happily with his teeth gently biting into the apple to hold it while we walked to the stage where the show was about to start. Everyone was bustling to find a seat, so I pulled myself onto Stanley's back since finding a seat would be out of the idea now. I ate half of the croissant and saved Stanley's second Fuji apple for later, in case he nudged my leg and looked at the handkerchief.

Suddenly I heard commotion and turned my head to see the show starting, seeing a thin gypsy man wearing a joker's suit

The man started the show saying, "Come one! Come all! Hurry, hurry, here's your chance see the mystery and romance. Come one! Come all! See the finest girl in France. Make an entrance to entrance, dance La Esmeralda...DANCE!"

Once the man was had finished his last word, I saw a puff of smoke, and saw Esmeralda appear, taking his place. I watched Esmeralda dance across the stage, as light as a feather, as graceful as a bird. Esmeralda pulled out a handkerchief and dances over to Claude Frollo, Notre Dame's judge, seat. She wrapped the handkerchief around Frollo's head playfully, using it to pull him closer, moving in to kiss him, but jumps back away and dances back to the main stage.

Clopin, the joker I had seen early, was now on stage with Esmeralda, "and now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de résistance! Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for! Here it is, you know exactly what's in store! Now here's the time we laugh till our sides get sore! Now's the time we crown the king of fools! You all remember last year's king!"

At that moment an old man with a beer belly is carried in a seat with four men to carry it, the old man belching from the beer bubbles.

Clopin starts singing again, "so make a face that's horrible and frightening. Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing. For the face that's ugliest will be the king of fools! Why?"

I smiled and cried our with the rest of the crowd, "topsy Turvy!"

Clopin, "ugly folks, forget your shyness!"

"Topsy Turvy!"

Clopin, "you could soon be called your highness!"

"Put your foulest features on display, be the king of Topsy Turvy day!"

I saw people being pulled onto stage, mostly men. Esmeralda pulls a person in a cloak onto the stage and no one can see his face, all the other men trying to make their best impressions of scary faces to win as Esmeralda reveals them by taking off their masks. The men reveal their ugly faces to Esmeralda as she goes down the line and gets closer to the person in the cloak. Finally Esmeralda reaches the cloaked person and tries pulling off their mask, though their not wearing a mask as she and the rest of us realize.

The crowd started fussing but I kept my face to the stage to see what would happen next. The man on the stage was the hunch back of Notre Dame! As soon as people gasped and awed and realized who he was, he was already trying to leave the stage to hide him. Claude Frollo, paying more attention now, realizes that, Quasimodo is on stage. Clopin jumps in and continues the show.

Clopin, "ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!"

I pulled Stanley's reins back so he can back out of the crowd and start walking around again, he already having to shift his legs half way through the show. I leave the noise of the crowd and lead Stanley to walk around the circle. I could hear the crowd chanting "Quas-i-mod-o!" as Stanley walks around the circle, his head turned to the stage as he walks. I stopped Stanley halfway around the crowd once my ears were filled with shouts from the crowd in every direction. I turn my head to the center stage to see Quasimodo lassoed to a revolving platform and being tied down, the crowd continuing their fun. Soon the crowd gasps and goes silent. Esmeralda walks up the steps and kneels next to Quasimodo.

By this time Esmeralda has caught Frollo's attention and Frollo stands up, readying himself to confront her.

Frollo's voice rings out over the crowd, clear and demanding "you! Gypsy girl! Get down at once!"

Esmeralda looks up at Frollo, "yes your honor. Just as soon as I free this poor creature"

Frollo, "I forbid it!"

I watch Esmeralda as she bravely and defiantly whips out a knife from her ankle and cuts the rope tied over Quasimodo's hunch with one quick motion.

Frollo's face starts to get red with anger and frustration, "how dare you defy me!"

Esmeralda stood up, sleeving the knife back by her ankle again before looking Frollo straight in the eyes, " you mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help."

Frollo's voice rang out angry, "silence!"

Esmeralda's beautiful voice cried out over the crowd with great defiance "justice!"

Frollo, "mark my words, gypsy. You will pay for this insolence."

Esmeralda spreads her arms out, "then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only Fool I see is you!"

Frollo turns and looks to the man on horse next to him, "Captain Phoebus! Arrest her."

Phoebus and his men move in closer to the stage, ready to arrest Esmeralda.

Esmeralda looks out at the men in front of her, taking a head count, "now, let's see. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of you, and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?"

Esmeralda starts to cry, pulling out a handkerchief to blow her nose before disappearing in an explosion of smoke.

I look over the crowd, now searching for Esmeralda to see where she was now. I found Esmeralda and laughed.

Esmeralda smiled and waved at the guards, "oh, boys! Over here!"

Esmeralda set the guards on a wild chase; distracting the guards and buying herself time to think of a plan to escape. She jumped onto a human size cage and walked on it as it rolled on the ground, jumping off as the cage lock breaks and the old man is able to get out.

Spotting me in the crowd, Esmeralda ran towards me, scooping Djali up into her arms and pushing herself up onto Stanley's back. I smiled as she kicked Stanley's stomach softly, making him gallop, just barely running. I grabbed the reins and held on tight as Esmeralda sat Djali in her lap and put her hands on my waist, securing Djali with her arms. Behind us Frollo shouted orders to Phoebus and his men.

"Find her and that girl, Phoebus, I want them both alive!" Frollo shouted, pointing in the direction Stanley had trotted off in.

"I'm glad you stayed through the show," Esmeralda said once we were away from the crowd.

I smiled more and stopped Stanley near the bridge, turning to look at Esmeralda, "your welcome, I'm glad I could help be your escape plan"

Esmeralda smiled back at me then patted my back softly, "I spotted you on your horse and thought that would be the best way to escape, and it's easy to get away on horseback"

I laughed, "I would know, I ride Stanley out by the river when my parents are arguing, the river helps calm me down, especially the spot I go to"

I picked up Stanley's reins and started off again, this time, towards the spot on the river where Esmeralda would be safely hid.


	4. A new day

"Are you sure about this?" Esmeralda whispered behind me as Stanley silently walked around the cottage to the window of my room.

"I'm sure, just trust me, okay?" I asked, looking up into Esmeralda's blue turquoise eyes, my voice soft but stern.

Esmeralda nodded softly then I smiled and stood up on Stanley's back, opening the window slowly wide enough for me to slip in. It was night when we had reached my cottage. I slide through the window onto a soft couch then grabbed two blankets and two pillows along with some bread, a small jar of jam, cheese and a few apples. I wrapped the bread, jam, cheese and apples in a handkerchief, tying a small blanket into a knapsack with the food in it. I set the blankets, pillows and the knapsack on a bookshelf next to the window before poking my head out the window.

"Esmeralda, get off Stanley for a moment so you can help me, make sure Djali stays by Stanley" I whispered to Esmeralda, watching as she slid off Stanley with Djali on Stanley's back before setting Djali down on the ground. I picked up the pillows and handed them, through the window, down to Esmeralda one by one. Next the blankets and lastly the knapsack, after Esmeralda was back on Stanley with Djali sitting on the knapsack, I slid out my window and landed on Stanley's back softly.

"Nicely done, you know, you could be an acrobat if you wanted to leave this life for one of a gypsy" Esmeralda suggested as we left the cottage behind, Stanley at a walking pace now.

"Aren't I too…oh never mind, I can't think of a reason not to become an acrobat" I said, looking behind me at Esmeralda. Now that Stanley knew where we were going I didn't have to hold the reins so I sat with my back to Stanley's neck.

Esmeralda smiled her white pearls at me, "being the daughter of an inn owner may be fun but which do you listen to more, your head or your heart?".

I thought for a moment then looked at Esmeralda, "my heart, but sometimes my head and my heart come to a compromise".

Esmeralda smiled then held my hands in hers, "you're a good person, and I can't believe I've never seen you around town".

"You live in Notre Dame? You don't…you don't travel in a band of gypsies?" I asked, shocked to hear this.

Esmeralda shook her head softly, her raven curls moving with her, "no, my mother did, but she settled down and had me in a small flat close to the church"

"Why did your mother pick a flat close to the church?" I asked curiously

"Sanctuary, gypsies use it as a save haven against the guards and officers in case they accuse us of something we didn't do" Esmeralda's voice had gone soft, so I knew her mind was in memory

"What happened?" I asked, looking into Esmeralda's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Esmeralda asked, her voice soft.

"When you started talking about your mother your voice went soft, what happened?" I asked, looking down at our hands and squeezing hers gently.

"My mother died when I was six, Frollo had her tied to a pole surrounded by hay and wood, I saw her be burned alive, Clopin has taken care of me ever since that day, I wear this to remind me of my mother," Esmeralda took off a necklace with a net and a few beads woven into the net, "'when you wear this woven band, you wear the city in your hand' it helps me around the city, especially when I need sanctuary, my mother was going to give this to me as a gift the day she was killed, but Clopin gave it to me instead" Esmeralda's voice had grown soft and low, tears threatening at her eyes to roll onto her caramel cheeks.

I frowned softly then hugged Esmeralda, over Djali, closely. I felt grieved for her, she lost her mother when she was six and had to grow up without one up till now, I patted Esmeralda's back softly then sat back and looked at her, squeezing her hands softly.

"Esme…I saw your mother being burned too. I was four years old at the time though, my mother was in the market and I had caught attention of the gathering crowds so I got close enough to the platform to feel the heat of the flames as they burned the hay and wood. Then I didn't know who she was, but now I do and I'm sorry Esmeralda, I'm so sorry that your mother had to be burned alive right in front of you".

This time the tears in Esmeralda's eyes rolled down her cheeks and she hugged me so tight I almost lost my breath but gained that air back as she loosened up her grip a little I hugged her back, closely, letting her cry on my shoulder as we rode on to the river. Stanley stopped at my hide out after a few minutes, Esmeralda had sat back up and wiped the rest of her tears with the, smiling lightly even though she had just been crying a few minutes ago.

"Thank you for telling me Alean, I knew someone else in Notre Dame had been there when I saw my mother die, well you were closer to the platform anyway".

I smiled softly then cupped Esmeralda's face in my hands gently, "before the fire was started, I got a good look at her face, I can still remember it too".

Esmeralda smiled and looked at me, "do I look like her?".

I laughed then smiled brightly, "you do look like her, the facial features and hair are exact, and your mother's eyes though are a bit more blue, though your eyes do change between a turquoise blue to green".

Esmeralda smiled as I slid down off Stanley's back and took the knapsack and blankets from her. As Esmeralda slid down with Djali in her arms, I grabbed her pillow and mine then took off Stanley's reins and hung them on a rock near the hide out. I took off my shoes and put them in the hide out, a cave area as big as the kitchen in the cottage. I set the pillows, blankets and food down next to a pile of firewood then sat down on a rug near the circle of stones where I make fires.

"Wow, it's amazing here, look at the view of the river!" Esmeralda exclaimed, turning and looking at the river as the sun was beginning to rise, shimmering against the water.

"That's what I like about here, it's good for hiding, there's water near by and the wind blows the other direction so the fire isn't blown out" I said happily, laying out the pillows and blankets near the fire on the stone floor.

Esmeralda yawned softly then sat down on her blanket and helped me make the fire for early morning to keep warm. I laid down first and folded my blanket in half, using one side as a sort of mattress and the other as a blanket; Esmeralda watched me then did the same thing. Djali lay down in between us and Stanley lay down near the entrance, taking charge of guard horse in case someone should come and see us.

"I'm glad I met you Esmeralda," I said tiredly, holding out my hand to Esmeralda.

Esmeralda smiled at me then clasped my hand in hers, "I'm glad I met you too Alean, you've saved me twice already, I owe you the Court of Miracles protection in return".

We fell asleep like that; our hands clasped together with our animals lying near us with the fire to keep us warm and the sun to welcome a new day when we awake again.


	5. Going back

I woke up to the afternoon sun and Stanley grazing near the hide out. I guess no one came near while we were sleeping and with Stanley getting hungry, he grazed. Esmeralda slept with Djali cuddled close to her, the blanket still in tact but Esmeralda was lying on her side instead of her back. I smiled softly then stretched and got up to walk the few feet to the river. I splashed my hands in the river then gently grazed the surface of the river with my face softly, washing my face.

"Morning Alean" I heard Esmeralda yawn softly, sitting up from her sleep and stretching her arms out as she slowly woke up.

"Morning Esme" I said softly, sitting down on my bed across from Esmeralda, grabbing the knapsack and digging out the small roll of bread that Esmeralda and me would split.

"How did you sleep?" Esmeralda asked, standing up and walking to the river, doing the same ritual that I did just a few minutes ago.

"I slept fine, you?" I asked, cutting an apple in half for Djali before setting it next to his sleeping form.

"Very well, thank you again for helping me escape and finding me a place to stay" Esmeralda responded after a few moments, splashing her face and washing her hands.

"Here, I think you might be hungry" I said softly, holding a half of the bread roll out to Esmeralda.

Esmeralda smiled then took her piece of bread before sitting down next to Djali, now awake and snacking on the apples. Djali was happily bleating and chewing on the apples as Esmeralda pet him.

"I still can't believe we're only two years apart" Esmeralda admitted after a few minutes of nibbling on her bread.

"I know, and how we were in the same place when your mother…" I stopped then, immediately cutting off my trail of words for what I was going to say.

Esmeralda nodded softly then petted Djali for a moment, "I know, well, for a city such as Notre Dame, you wouldn't have met me unless you saw me dancing in the streets for coins".

I nibbled on my half of cheese for a few minutes, thinking. "Actually, I think I might have seen you dancing in the streets a few times when I was younger, where did you use to dance near?".

"Near the bakery, why?" Esmeralda asked, her eyes sea green with curiosity.

Esmeralda looked into my eyes for a moment then shook her head in misbelief. "You don't think…?".

I nodded softly, "I visited the bakery every time I was in town so there is no doubt I couldn't have walked by you without watching a moment or two, I might have given you a coin or two each time I left the shop".

Esmeralda smiled brightly, "wow, it's amazing how when you see someone in the streets and you get to talk to them you find out more about them".

I nodded softly then starting eating my bread, by this time Stanley was at the entrance to the hide out and was looking at his share of the apples.

"Oh all right, here you go Stanley" I stood up, grabbing the two apples and placing them in front of Stanley.

Esmeralda giggled softly then watched me as I sat back down; the same time Stanley started eating his apples. Lunch was quiet but nice, listening to the river and the animals near the hide out, once in a while fish splashed the river's surface and caught a fly.

"I want to go back" Esmeralda suddenly said, looking at me.

"What?" I asked, looking at Esmeralda as if she was crazy.

"I want to go back and go to the church to pray" Esmeralda said pleadingly, looking at me with aqua blue eyes.

"Gypsies go to church?" I asked, shocked by this.

"Ha ha, but seriously, I go to church to pray when I need to, some gypsies are religious" Esmeralda said sternly, looking me straight in the eyes.

"All right, I'll take you back to the city, as long as you don't get caught, deal?" I asked, holding out my hand to shake on the agreement.

Esmeralda held back her hand, "what if I do and I call for you?" Esmeralda asked, looking at me.

"I'll come as quick as I can, if you do get caught and you see me riding Stanley then follow me until we reach the bridge towards the inn, deal?" I asked again, holding out my hand.

Esmeralda grinned, "not yet".


	6. One old memory

"Do you still want to do this?" Esmeralda asked, the blade of her knife lightly against my arm, her eyes worried and looking at me.

I nodded softly, "isn't this how your suppose to do blood trades?" I asked, my voice calm.

"Pacts", Esmeralda said softly, "you mean, where you swear to do something and you keep to it, like sisterhood since we're both girls".

"A promise is a promise, and if it means trading blood with a gypsy to make a sisterhood, I'm fine with it" I said, looking into Esmeralda's eyes.

Esmeralda pressed the tip of the blade against my skin lightly, watching me to see if I would flinch. After she had tried again, an inch from the previous poke, she nodded softly.

"You aren't having any second thoughts?" Esmeralda asked, once again her eyes filled with worry.

"No, are you?" I teased, smiling.

"No" Esmeralda said sternly.

"Alright then, what are the words we say as our blood is mixed together?" I asked curiously, knowing there was always a reciting of words when you made a pact.

"Protected by the Court of Miracles, known from one gypsy to another, I hear by name myself a gypsy", Esmeralda placed her hand over my forearm, "you state the name of the person your trading blood with and say as my brother or sister".

I nodded softly, signaling I remember it. I watched Esmeralda cut a small slit on my arm and placed her underarm over mine as our blood flowed, mixing together.

"Protected by the Court of Miracles, known from one gypsy to another, I hear by name myself a gypsy with Esmeralda as my sister" I chanted, gripping Esmeralda's arm gently.

Esmeralda smiled and nodded softly before speaking her part, "watched over by all gypsies, a child of the wild, taken in by me, Esmeralda, to be my blood sister".

Esmeralda and I sat with our forearms touching the other, watching the blood mix and drip down my wrist into a small vile where the spilt blood would be kept on a small piece of rope. We smiled at each other and talked as the blood slowly stopped and we wiped the fresh blood gently with a cloth that would wrap around the vile to keep it safe.

"Which one of us gets to wear it?" I asked softly as I stood up to call Stanley towards the hide out.

"You do since you agreed to do the pact and your arm was facing upwards, letting mine and your blood mix" Esmeralda said, corking the vile before wrapping the vile in the cloth and tying the clothed vile around my neck.

Stanley came towards me then stood with his side facing me, I heaved myself onto Stanley's back before helping Esmeralda up with Djali in her arms. I set Stanley off for Notre Dame while Esmeralda tied a purple cape around her shoulders and pulled the hood up to cover her face from being revealed once we were in Notre Dame. I put on a cape too, mine was red with black outlining it, keeping the hood near my bangs but not covering my face completely. I guess Esmeralda had brought a second cape just incase I would need it, I did need it since we were going back to Notre Dame where me and Esmeralda are wanted for running away from Claude Frollo.

"Good thing you had an extra cape Esmeralda" I said thankfully as Stanley approached the bridge to cross for Notre Dame.

"I know, I didn't want you to get caught hiding me, especially since you're my little sister now" Esmeralda said, hugging me tightly.

"And sisters watch out for each other" I smiled and looked at Esmeralda.

Esmeralda smiled then patted my back softly, looking around as Stanley entered Notre Dame, making sure there were no guards around. Oddly enough, no guards were around but there were peasants working, as they would be on a day after the Festival of Fools. It was nice seeing the shops back to their bustling business of the everyday life as a shopkeeper in a huge city like Notre Dame. I got an idea and steered Stanley towards the bakery, instead of the cathedral, to surprise Esmeralda.

"Where are we going? Why aren't we going to the church?" Esmeralda asked, looking at me.

"You'll see" I grinned, stopping Stanley at the bakery not far from the church, "remember here?" I asked, turning to look at Esmeralda.

Esmeralda gasped softly before looking at me, "this is the bakery where I used to dance at and earn food and money".

"Also where I would give you a few coins on my way out from the bakery" I smiled then nudged Stanley to go.

Stanley was hesitant to walk towards the church but we had to hide him before we went inside. I took off Stanley's reins as I got off his back, setting him loose to go roam around the city but behave himself though. Esmeralda and I stood at the steps of the church, looking up at the statues on the roof, clasping hands and walking up the steps and standing in front of the doors.

"Ready to go in?" I asked, looking at Esmeralda and squeezing her hand gently.

Esmeralda nodded and I pushed open the door, pulling my hood down slowly.


End file.
